


Circumvented

by RidetheRain



Series: Balancing Act [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Apples, Fasting, botw, breath of the wild - Freeform, pre-zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidetheRain/pseuds/RidetheRain
Summary: Zelda starts searching for her power.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Balancing Act [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044972
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Circumvented

The coming of the Sword that Seals the Darkness and the man that wields it meant many changes for Zelda. The very day after the knight reappeared, Zelda found herself sipping a weak tea off a tray adorned with a Silent Princess flower. A note accompanied the tea from the High Priest of the Goddess Hylia. Volk was an unusually devout Hylian. No one was pious enough for him, and Zelda was no exception. His note included several allusions to her shoddy attempts at awakening her inherited powers, a claim that they were all doomed from the day of her birth, and an order to begin fasting in repentance immediately. The crumpled note hit the floor fairly quickly. The tea would have followed if Zelda had any certainty she could acquire more.

"Could you bring me some breakfast, Maye?" Zelda asked.

The servant hesitated. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. The High Priest has prohibited me from fetching your meals."

Zelda sniffed in disdain. She would circumvent this order like she did any order she did not care to follow. Only the King could order her life, and all others could only create difficulty. It was just like Volk to assume that the first step to gaining Hylia's favor is to repent. A pure and honest prayer was likely all that would be required to achieve the goddess' power. Hylia knew that the Calamity was on the horizon, else why would she send her champion? She would not need the debasement of her descendent. The power would come, and Zelda could get back to her regular studies.

The tea had thoroughly cooled by the time Zelda took the last sip. She left the tray with its flower and the empty cup for Maye to clean up after she'd left. The two guards at her door fell into step four paces behind her on the long trek to the Temple of Time. While Zelda did not agree with most of High Priest Volk's opinions, she did agree that she should gain her power as quickly as possible.

\---

The stone floor of the Temple of Time was frigid against her knees even in the summer. It was past what should have been lunchtime by several hours. Hylia would forgive her if she stepped out on her prayers for just a few minutes. The Temple was empty of everyone except Zelda's guards. It wouldn't be difficult to slip out the window and escape. There was an attached building for the Temple keepers, which was bound to have some type of kitchen. She would only be a moment, and no one would notice.

Convinced, Zelda glanced over her shoulder at her guards. They stood at attention, facing away from the statue of the Goddess. She slipped her feet out of her sandals gently and silently stood up, suppressing a groan at her aching knees, before padding softly to the window and heaving herself over the sill. The grass was warm under her feet, and the breeze was both a metaphorical and literal breath of fresh air. Zelda hurried into the rectory and ran through the halls before locating the kitchen. The pantry was sparsely stocked, but a few bruised apples on a low shelf were unlikely to be missed by whoever used this kitchen regularly. She took three of the better-looking ones with her to the low table, where she plopped unceremoniously to the floor. The ugly apple was glorious. She devoured the first so quickly that she barely noticed the taste. The second was half gone when a pair of stark white boots scuffed the ground next to her.

It was the soldier with the Sealing Sword. Zelda cursed viciously in her head. This soldier was currently acting as the personal guard to High Priest Volk, which meant that he had almost certainly discovered her absence. She dropped the apple sullenly and stood to follow the man back to the Temple. He walked ahead to hold open the door, and as she passed, their eyes met. His expression didn't change, and he didn't say a word, but, after they stepped into the sunlight together, she took a bite of the apple that he had slipped into her hand.


End file.
